Losted!
by Smarty
Summary: Sakura and Li goes to a camping trip with their class and then gets lost. Or did they disappeared. Contains a little romance.
1. Default Chapter Title

lost in the woods.  
  
"This is going to be fun!" said Sakura. "Yep!" agreed Madison. Both girls were in 6th grade,  
attends the Readington school and was going on a sleepover trip. They were looking out the window of the bus.   
"Okay class! Were here." said Mr. Terada. Sakura and her friends skipped down the bus. "Okay now   
I'm going to pair you up into partners and roomates. Cabin1 Rikka, Chelsea and Nikki, cabin 2 Sakura, Li, and   
Madison. (which made Li blush a little)cabin3....................... -." Now it came for partners. "I hope you're my   
partner" Sakura said. "Oh i thought I was to be in secound place!" said Madison glancing at Li. "What are you   
talking about?" asked Sakura, with a little red on her cheek.   
"You're blushing!" Madison teased. "Quite it before you are sorry!" said Sakura with her teeth gritted.  
"Madison Taylor and Zachory-(Madison's mouth dropped open." Sakura explode laughing and Madison   
glared at her. "okay okay." said Sakura calmy trying to keep her mouth from twitching. "Li Syaoran and Sakura   
Avalon." said Mr. Terada and Sakura nd Li's mouth dropped open, which made Madison giggle.  
After Mr. Terada finished pairing up the kids they all set off.   
Maybe this is the right time to tell her, you can do it Li just try. Li thought. "Hey Li!' where should we go first?'  
sakura asked. Li shrugged and said"Your choice." "how about the waterfall. then?" Sakura said. "okay!''  
They both went to the waterfall. "Wow!" both of them said in the same time. Li and Sakura looked at each other and   
giggled. "Lets go for a swim.inthe pond." Li suggested, which made Sakura looked surprised."o-o-okay."  
They went to the plastic bathrooms(movable ones.) and changed. When Li came out Sakura was already s  
splashing in the pond down the waterfall. She ws wearing a tuqouise bathing suit with pink and white cherry   
blossoms in it. Wow thought Li she looks gorgeus. "Hey Li! common down here it feels good." shout   
Sakura across the ponds. Above her was the waterfall. "Sure" said Li and he ran and jumpdown into the   
pond . He tooked a swim and then felt waters spraying at him. He turned to find Sakura splashing waters at him.  
"You'll be sorry ."said Li, but Sakura ignored him.  
Li sanked into the water and swam toward Sakura. From her back he tickled her waist which made  
her scream with laughter and nearly fell backwards into the water, but Li caught her in time by her waist.   
That made them both blush deeply. Ican't believe that I never noticed li 's cuteness. Sakura thought. From  
behind the bush Madison was giggling. Yes! she thought I finally got their romancy's.  
After Liand Sakura changed into their clothing they went back to their cabin and put back their stuffs  
and went for a hike around the mountain trail. "Um. Sakura, Li." they said at the same time. They both blushed  
"WATCH OUT!!" Li shout and he pushed Sakura out of the way from an arrow that came out of no where.   
Sakura accidentally slipped and rolled down the grassy meadow.  
"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGg!" Sakura screamed. Li ran down the hill, but because the grasses were  
slippery from yesterday's rain(not true! this is an excuse for him to fall on top of Sakura.) he too, slipped and   
fell on top of Sakura. They both rolled down the hill clinging onto each other. Finally when the were in the bottom  
of the hill they stop with Li on top of Sakura. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then blushed. Li   
got off Sakura and they both headed back to the lodge for dinner. As they walked back, the sky started to grow dark  
and when they got back everything that was supposed there,(this includes their class) dissapper.  
"LI ?" asked Sakura "There's something wrong. It's either a clow card or something's wrong with this place." said Li with   
a frown. "You mean a ghost? or are we just lost?" asked Sakura in a small voice. "Look. There is no such thing as ghost. okay?" (RIGHt?)  
Find out what is wrong with this forest, in the next chapter. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Losted Part 2  
  
  
"Oh, Li!" said Sakura. "I'm scared!" "Don't worry Sakura no matter what I'll protec-. I mean I help you." said Li  
with a blush. "Ohh! Li this is so romantic, like a-" "Huh?" asked Li with a puzled face. She couldn't of found out could she.  
Suddenly his thought was wiped out with another flying arrow, but it was sort of too late. Though Li pushe Sakura away. he was wounded, on the arm. "Li are you okay?" asked Sakura with a gasp. "I'm-I'm okay." Li stammered. "Let's find some shelter  
first. what about-" "Hey! theres the cabins!" Sakura interrupted Li. "But where are the peoples?" Li groaned, his wound was getting worse. "Don't worry about it yet, you should think about your wound first." said Sakura looking at Li with worried eyes. She helped him into their cabin and fixed his wound. Suddenly there were thunder storms and was raining hard. "How are we goinmg to get through this?" Sakura asked. "I know! Do you have any food?" asked Li "Yeah!'' replied Sakura.  
"Give me some." said Li. "Here!" said sakura she gave him a piece of bread and some hams she packed. "Okay use your big card to enlarge the food." instructed Li. "Great Idea!" said Sakura and she did as she was told.Then they had big dinner.  
After dinner. Sakura cleaned up and Li walked in. "Um Sakura. There's something I always want to tell yo-" but a big and loud thunderstorm cut him off. "Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-" Sakura screamed and she buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Li blushed. "Sakura are you okay?" Li asked. But all Sakura did was sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and calmed her. "L-l-li" stammered Sakura as she laid her head on him which made him blush. "Yeah?." asked Li "Do you ever like any girls?" This made Li blushed. "Um yeah?" said Li. Li saw that Sakura's face fell that instance. So he said" Don't you want to know who I like?" he asked. To his surprise Sakura shouted" YOU NEVER KNEW I LIKED YOU? TOO BAD!I GUESS I"M TOO LATE!." and she ran out into the rain. Li ran after her and carried her back to the cabin by her body and leg. (with her kicking) He let her go and before she could say anything he wrapped her in a passionate kiss. Sakura finally pulled away from him and slapped him. "How dare youkiss me? when you have someone else!" yelled Sakura. "But you're the one I like!!!!!!"  
said Li. Sakura's mouth dropped opened 


End file.
